The display of advertising using digital signage is a rapidly advancing field that is significantly enhancing options for delivering advertising content to potential customers. As the use of digital signage has expanded, this content is increasingly delivered over digital signage networks that are connected to hundreds, or even thousands, of individual displays. As each of the displays in a network typically has its own characteristics with regard to location, viewer demographics, and a host of other variables, each benefits from a uniquely tailored selection of media content and display times and schedules. Moreover, within each display there may be multiple screen frames, each of which is independently addressable. As such, there may be different content being displayed in each of a plurality of frames that, as subsets of the displays themselves, make up the destinations for the media content distributed via the network.
Coordination of media content distribution throughout a digital signage network may make use of locally driven loops of content, each specific to a frame or group of frames of one or more displays. In such an arrangement, the media content itself may be retrieved from a centralized storage location over a public or private data network. With the content being categorized according to a number of different criteria, a local device driving one or more displays may assemble a loop of content appropriate to its own characteristics, retrieving the individual media assets via the network. The loop is thus constructed at a local level to suit the various needs of the particular display venue in question. However, with such a highly individualized distribution of media content, tracking and optimizing the available advertising space inventory is a highly challenging task.